


Red Button

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: End of the World, Hate, M/M, Nuclear Warfare, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #22: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: America hates the world and Russia gladly helps him get rid of it / Rating: T+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Button

"I hate them," Alfred murmured quietly into Ivan's chest, the trembling nation balled up and small in Russia's welcoming lap. The superpower hummed in acknowledgment, slowly running his fingers through Alfred's silky and freshly washed hair.

"I know," he whispered, his voice rumbly and deep and just so comforting and understanding that Alfred held his breath, hoping to hear more. But his cuddle partner didn't say anything, the damn bastard. Alfred's hand clenched tightly in Ivan's coat, those vibrantly electrifying eyes lifting up to meet Ivan's chilled blank expression.

"They treat me like a child," Alfred growled, violently twisting Ivan's scarf between his hands, wringing the fabric until he nearly choked Ivan, the nation flopping easily back onto the bed when Alfred pushed him. "I hate it! I'm not stupid anymore, I'm stronger than they'll ever be!"

"I know," Ivan purred, tending to the flames of Alfred's rage with a bored tone and a kind smile, those lifeless and misleading eyes drawing Alfred deeper and deeper in…

" I'll kill them," Alfred breathed decidedly, his expression dropping into a sadistic, gloriously self-righteous leer as Ivan simply smiled up at his crazed look. The younger nation pulled on his scarf again, the fabric straining and choking around Ivan's neck. "I'll destroy every last one of them and they'll never even know that sweet little America was the one to end their miserable existence…"

"Fredka," Ivan breathed, gently putting a comfortingly cold hand on Alfred's heated flesh, rubbing his arm soothingly until Alfred's grip lessened. The nation's shoulders slackened as he stared down into Ivan's murky eyes. "I have a gift for you."

Wordlessly raising a single eyebrow, Alfred scooted off of Ivan's chest without further prompting. Ivan stood and walked to his desk, lifting a classy little box wrapped in a single ribbon, the rough size of a ring box. Alfred shifted to the edge of the bed, greedily leaning in to see what the cold and ruthless man brought to him.

Ivan nearly laughed.

"Here," he spoke with no emotion, passing over the present before sitting next to Alfred, leaning over his shoulder to watch the blond open up the little package. Alfred glanced at him but pulled out the ribbon, letting the fabric slip to the ground before he lifted the top…

"O-oh-" he couldn't even speak, shocked at the item he found inside the little container, his head snapping to stare at Ivan. "But… this is…?"

"Da," Ivan crooned encouragingly, rubbing his thumb over Alfred's skin as he slowly wrapped his arms around the younger nation, watching the greed melt into gleeful bloodlust. "With this one little button… All of Europe will disappear in an instant."

"What about England? Japan?"

"Gone."

"Canada?"

"Wiped off of the map."

Alfred sucked in an excited, giddy breath, nearly vibrating with energy at just the thought of destroying over half of the world with a single click of a button. Ivan moved closer behind him, face turned in towards Alfred's neck as he started to suckle, teasing and warming Alfred's flesh. "Oh, Ivan, this is so…"

"Shhh," Ivan crooned, closing a hand over one of Alfred's as the blond let out a quiet whimper, body fidgeting and twitching with his barely controllable excitement. But Alfred knew what to do, laying back on the sheets as Ivan moved in on him, kissing and sucking and teasing as much of Alfred as he could get to. "Let's do it together."

"Vanya," Alfred nearly moaned, wiggling closer to his lover when they lay side by side, the nuclear missile switch held between them as their bodies entangled in the slow and passionate rhythm of two lovers becoming intimate. The younger nation melded himself to the curve and dip of Ivan's body, the other man smirking as he stared into Alfred's beautiful eyes. "Okay."

"Three," Ivan smiled, fitting his thumb over Alfred's when the nation held Alfred hostage. Not that Alfred cared at all, the United States of America proudly snuggling closer to his lover's chest.

"Two," Alfred continued, darting that dark pink tongue over his lips when he felt Ivan's free hand dip past the hem of his pants.

"One," Russia grinned, Alfred's thumb tensed and posed underneath Ivan's as the larger, colder and far more dangerous nation smiled gleefully down at him. Alfred held his breath to save himself from the anticipation, watching for the moment when-

They smooth surface of the red button pressed down into the little clicker, sealing the fate of the rest of the world while Alfred remained snuggled up close to Ivan. "Oh my god… That was the single hottest thing I have ever seen you do."

"Da?" Ivan purred happily, tossing the box aside as he flipped Alfred over, pressing himself between Alfred's legs as the younger nation gasped quietly. "I am glad I have pleased you… But now I expect you will return the favor?"

* * *


End file.
